Wikiality talk:Admin Board
I need the help of all admins ASAP! We are moving the site away from wikia to my private server ASAP and I need the help of all admins to make it happen. Hit me up @ webmaster -@t- wikiality dawt com or webmaster -@t- thesopranos dawt com ASAP!!! --Dauno 16:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) This page is meant for Admins to discuss Policy and other issues. Please check Wikiality:Admin Board at the bottom for current projects, and add your own ideas, too. * * Discuss Blocks * * Archive New Comment Country Template We need a template we can use for different countries, wit things like population, flag motto ect..like we have for US states. Ace-o-aces 19:35, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Technically, we're just using a table for the states that is copied/pasted onto each page. Some of the styles used are at table.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:10, 15 April 2009 (UTC) New Welcome Tools Wikia has introduced new "welcome tools:" # Welcome-message-user -is the welcome message that's left for logged-in contributors. # Welcome-message-anon -is the welcome message that's left for anonymous contributors. # Welcome-user-page -is the user page that's created for logged-in contributors. # Welcome-user -You can use this page to change the signature that's left in the welcome message, or to turn the feature off. There are three settings for this page: ::* @latest -- This is the default setting. This means that the message will be signed by the latest admin to make an edit on the wiki. ::* Username -- If you replace @latest with a contributor's username, then all of the messages will be signed by that contributor. ::* @disabled -- This turns the feature off, so nobody gets a welcome message. If you turn it off, you can turn it back on again by replacing this with @latest or a username.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:27, 17 March 2009 (UTC) New Stuff, October, 2008 * a new tag for spg issues on a page, called "gnazi" (for Grammar Nazi) * another way to get user's stuff on the front page: "Words Ripped From The Headlines"-- basically started for new dictionary-type pages * also, I added a new section to the main page help tab for new pages based on news stories, that invites people to add their own jokes. Please adjust, fix or change as you see necessary.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:05, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Poll Voting problem I posted about this in the wikia help forum Poll voting requires repeat votes. If you have anything to add, add there. It's a wikia-wide problem. On good days for the past months, it lets you see your vote results after voting twice (though you don't actually have to vote twice for it to record). On bad days, and since yesterday, it requires more votes and may or may not record your vote. I'll update here and on the Daily Poll page once something useful happens.--Pro-Lick 16:35, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Featured Word I changed the Featured Word section on the front page temporarily to a new thing I call "Words ripped from the headlines" until we get another volunteer to do the "Featured Word".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:04, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Retired User:GlennBecksATool has retired from the Admin Corps. I would like to thank him for all that he has done and wish him well in the wide, wide world of the internets.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:45, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Links on Music Does anyone know how to fix the links on music? They don't seem to be working. (please check Our problem reports rss feed) Thank you --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:55, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Problem reports Okay, apparently lots of people are posting "problem reports" about the content of some of the pages. I guess what we have to do is check the RSS link on the Problem Reports to see what people consider "problems" with some of the pages. In factiness, I recommend everyone go over there anyway and check them out, some of them are actually kinda funny, for instance, someone posted that the Rush Limbaugh page was a problem because (and I quote): :"You are a dull, misguided, misinformed, angry asshole and you deserve to be shot." LOL. What I did was mark the reports with these kinds of "problems" fixed. If anyone has any questions or suggestions for other solutions, please post them. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:21, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Bingo Time! It's bingo time again! The state of the union is scheduled for January 28th, and I have been updating the bingo templates (Template:Bingo01-Template:Bingo25) with a few new words. But, why should I have all the fun!? If anyone else wants to add more words, feel free. However, you have to be careful not to duplicate any of the words in another template. That way when TGPE reads the word aloud, someone playing along won't get two spaces, which is just communism. I never got around to making a list of which words are where, so good luck finding anything (sorry). Oh, yes, one more thing: Template:Bingo13 is the center square of the "bingo card", so if you add words to it, make sure they are ones he is certain to say (I have 9/11 and God Bless America already in there) Don't forget to play along!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:00, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Forgot one more thing...try not to make the words too easy, otherwise everyone would win, and that is just more communism.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:09, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Anon and the $cientologists Not sure if everyone has been watching the fun, but Anonymous has been having a little fun with the $cientologists. So, in honor of their hard work, I have created a new template called "xenu" to "delete" any passages one might find that may offend the $cientological sensibilities. Please add to, change or use the new member of our ever-growing template family!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:37, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Main Page Templates I created a bunch of templates to ease the updating of the different main page "tabs", they are: * Template:DYK1 * Template:MPfa * Template:MPneed2know * Template:MPnewsex * Template:MPpoll * Template:MPquote * Template:MPterror Please check em out and add, change as you see fit. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:18, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Coulter I think the Ann Coulter article is still too Uncylopediaish. It needs a major overhall. Luckily, my fantasy football team just got bounced out of the playoffs, so I have a little more free time. My goal is to have a presentable article for "miss" Coulter by Christmas ('cause she's all about the baby Jesus). Please, feel free to help out. Ace-o-aces 01:28, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Holy cow! I'll take a look...but, I don't know how much help I can be. I have had so much trouble getting the right tone on that page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:19, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::OK, it aint perfect, but it is truthy now. Ace-o-aces 03:20, 10 January 2008 (UTC) 2007 Truthys! I posted a question on the poll page and I guess enough people answered in the affirmative, so...I guess we will be doing the Truthy Awards again this year! Please go to this page to post nominees. I started with some categories and went through the caption archives and posted some I think are good. Voting will occur later, if anyone wants to help out, that would be appreciated. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:59, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Wikiality:Maintenance Hey, I made a new page for maintenance. Its really no different than the category aside from that it places tagged articles in chronological order beginning with the oldest. If its not needed, it could just be deleted. I was just going to use it to fluff up some of the more cobweb ridden tubes while the shows are still on break/strike. Edit/remove/expand as desired. --GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 09:29, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Things To Do I have added more stuff to this page. Please review and change as needed. Also, how does everyone feel about a Feature of the Year for 2007?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:43, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Main Page Templates I created a template for the Main Page Did You Knows (DYK1) in the hopes it will make changing them easier. Please change/adjust as needed.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:10, 24 November 2007 (UTC) : Also, I created "MPfa" (Main Page featured article).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:14, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Withdrawals I have been very good about not watching the show on the internets, but I do miss my dose of all-American truthiness. As you all know I troll the news looking for things to make fun of and a week or so ago I saw that $25,000 dessert. At first I was going to post it on Colbert Platinum, but realized that was heresy, so I posted it on Write A Caption instead. But then I started to see a bunch of news stories about monkeys on the lam, then Matt Damon was named People Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive! That's when I realized all the news outlets were riding Stephen's coattails and trying to out-Colbert Colbert at the same time! I realized that since everyone else was doing it, I could do it as well, but doing it as Wikiality.com, gave me the authority to do so. So, long story short, I started Colbert Aluminum and Some Pretty Crazy Shit, based on Colbert Platinum and The Craziest Fucking Thing I've Ever Heard respectively. Please check them out and start new ones if you see anything. I was thinking of making a template for them, but haven't, so if anyone else wants to make one, knock yourself out!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:23, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :I've made a few others, please see this category and encourage others to add to the ones already there and make more.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:48, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Soft Redirects Hey, I made a template for soft redirects. I was hoping it would cut back on some of the broken redirects we periodically get. Edit as you see fit. Template:Softredirect --GlennBecksATool (talk) 23:19, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Spam protection filter Who controls this? Posting a poll, I got the following: ---- Spam protection filter From Wikiality The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a link to an external site. The following text is what triggered our spam filter: http://foxnewsporn. ---- Adjusted poll for now: http://www.wikiality.com/Daily_Poll#Novembert_17.2C_2007_-_unbanned I'm an admin and it didn't even provide an option to approve/veto the filter.--Pro-Lick 20:18, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :I have been seeing that too. My posts that get blocked usually contain the word "unknown" and I have also had the word "porn" blocked from a few links. I am almost certain it is a wikia thing. They should allow us to bypass it for certain things.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:25, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::You are correct. Wikia's blacklist extension: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Spam_Blacklist I've informed them of the problem which they refer to as "false positives".--Pro-Lick 22:25, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::The answer appears to be using a whitelist, which for us is http://www.wikiality.com/MediaWiki:Spam-whitelist. If it works, then http://foxnewsporn.com will show as a link.--Pro-Lick 02:40, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::False positives. What a nightmare. --thisniss 15:44, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Question Does anyone have any suggestions, ideas for how we could encourage people to work on a page, say any of the rewrites, or stubs? Should we suggest the whole category, let them pick? Or pick one and welcome all comers to one page? Any suggestions am welcome!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:59, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :One popular approach is to shill the page via another controlled medium. Mention it/link to it in some more popular area to drive traffic to it.--Pro-Lick 19:49, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Discovery? Just an FYI... It seems given enough time--and, most importantly a well placed barker--many people will play one of our games. Now, I have no way to know if it's not just one person telling just their friends, but please review What I Want To Thank Stephen For to see how successful one of our games can be with a barker prominently placed on the main page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:06, 7 November 2007 (UTC) BKAD Stubs I made a new template for congress peoples who have not been featured on BKAD. Anyone want to pitch in and use it for anyone in congress who hasn't been featured it would be appreciated. Thank you. D'oh! The tag is BKADstub, oopsies!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:59, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Writers' Strike Well, it looks like the strike is a go for Monday. Which means no show for??? (last strike lasted 5 months) This will have no effect on movies (at least not yet...or more, depending how you look at it) but it will put a dent in truthiness, since the shows went union last year or so. Naturally, the "reality shows" won't feel a thing, but would their audience even know if something was different? Word is, The Colbert Report and Daily Show will be in repeats for the duration, here's hoping for a quick resolution. Does anyone feel we should do anything special while this is going on?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:08, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, before I forget, Teamsters will be supporting them and scabs suck.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:10, 3 November 2007 (UTC) New decoration I made a new thing to direct people to the voting, it's a template called "ballot" and everyone is welcome to adjust it, add to it, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:06, 14 October 2007 (UTC) New Idea I started another page, but would like some input or advice. It's called Wikiality:On-going Projects and I started it to give people a place to go for ideas, or help. I posted some of the ideas there. If anyone wants to take a look, please do, adjust alter as needed. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:35, 11 October 2007 (UTC) New Tube Tag I created a new tag for "liberal-based" web tubes: libtube. I went through the tube Category to post the new tag on the more satanic ones. Please go through the tube category and see if I missed any.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:04, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Checketh thine email If you haven't already. Watch sent out an important, official, top secret, super double background probation email about planning for a certain upcoming anniversary. So, um, check it. Yeah. And if you didn't get it, please note that here so we can get you on the list. Not that there is a list, or anything. --thisniss 19:50, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :I'm not included. My wikiality email still doesn't work.--Pro-Lick 06:08, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Links on Templates I have been trying to add links on templates to allow people to ask for help if they don't understand something. One of the ones I can recall adding it to is "WAgame" (the game template). There was another one, but I can't remember. Please review it and make changes or suggestions as you see fit. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:11, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Template:Click Hey I just added another image link template but for external links. I was testing it with a comedy central video url but that can obviously be taken out. I didn't have any luck using a parameter for the full link but I was probably doing it wrong. Edit at your desire.--GlennBecksATool (talk) 03:36, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :I am not sure how it works, could you please tell me what it's supposed to do? I added a little to it, see if you can add to it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:03, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know why but it wont allow me to add much text outside of the area the image would go. Its like , but for external links. It superimposes a link over the image, and in this case, an external link to an outside website. ::The 102558 is just the end portion of the url with the rest of the url prior to that currently being included in the template. this: makes this: --GlennBecksATool (talk) 04:29, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :::Awesome!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:10, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Can we alter this so we can link to websites other than comedy Central's? Ace-o-aces 05:06, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Hmm...I don't think so, although, another template can be made to do that, just not this one...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:13, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I copied/pasted the code and tried to adapt it, but can't get it to display the hidden message instead of the url, maybe someone else can take a stab at it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:52, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :I think its where it'll work now. Ya kinda gotta mess with the width/height a little bit to make it seamless and proportional. (without ending up with a ton of extra blank space similar to navimg) Feel free to edit/redo. --GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 14:10, 11 December 2007 (UTC) New Activity Page Wikiality:Things To Do is a page I started (barely) that we can use to post projects that need many editors. For instance, we can ask editors to help arrange pictures of Stephen by color of his tie (or something). Please check it out and add any changes you see fit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:41, 20 September 2007 (UTC) New Help Page Please review and edit/change, etc. a new page I created that I imagine can be used as a reference to send people to to help them fix pages that are borderline on notice. Maybe we don't need this page, but I think there is a pattern with the types of "mistakes" people make, and it might be easier if we could # identify those common mistakes, similar to Wikiality:Sound Advice/Common, but add: # a list of ways to fix them. Sort of like: If your page is this way, try making this improvment. I don't know, it's late...please add your ideas, comments, etc. Oh, and here is the link: Wikiality:Improving Pages--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:00, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Need Everyone's Input Wikia wants to post something on the bottom of our main page (Check out my talk page). Please post your opinion here about whether we should allow this or not. :Personally, I think it's WAY TOO BIG!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:59, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that is very large. And our name is wrong. Also, how many TV wikis will be added to it? The current number isn't bad, but as more TV wikis are created it could become an ungainly list. And how editable is it really? Looks like a cross-wikia template (although I could well be wrong). --Careax 04:37, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :I agree. Smaller, reduce the number displayed at one time and basically cycle through them.--Pro-Lick 22:32, 16 September 2007 (UTC) ::Nice. I like the cycle idea. Maybe have a handful of random ones in that vein, and then a 'View All' link to the Wikia TV wiki category. The width is ok. But maybe they could reduce the height to 90 or 100 pixels (it's currently about 170). --Careax 00:57, 17 September 2007 (UTC) ::Small sounds good...it'd be nice to get some more positive traffic. I doubt we have the widget/whatever for it but we could also just make it collapsible. --GlennBecksATool (talk • ) 01:41, 17 September 2007 (UTC)